1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data retrieval and, more particularly, to an apparatus for detecting and indicating unknown data associated with a selected article having a unique numeric identification code.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our increasingly complex society, it is often desirable to have the ability to instantly and conveniently retrieve unknown information and data associated with a particular article. For example, in a supermarket or any other store in which there is a large number of various articles for sale, it is desirable for a cashier or a stock clerk to be able to conveniently obtain the correct price of a particular article which does not have the price marked on it. Since the price of a given article may change from time to time, for example due to short term special sales or changes in inventory costs, it is desirable to be able to obtain the current selling price of the article. It is also desirable to be able to obtain the price of the particular article at a system cost which is reasonable. The present invention provides an apparatus for quickly, accurately and inexpensively determining and indicating unknown data, for example pricing data, associated with a selected article.